Vampire Kisses: Constantine and Cassandra's story
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story about how Constantine and Cassandra met and fell in love. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Love at first bite I mean sight

One beautiful gloomy night Constantine was roaming around his castle with a board expression upon his handsome pale face. Then he walked by his mother's room he smiled when he caught the sight of her painting she had a great talent for capturing beauty.

"Constantine is that you?" she called from over her shoulder.

"Yes mother" he muttered.

"Well don't just stand there come in" she smiled.

Constantine smiled and walked in once he enter her room he sat on the edge of her bed. Even though his mother was mortal she looked a lot like a vampire. Then she put down her paint brush and smiled at him.

"What do you think?" she smiled.

"It's absolutely beautiful mother! You captured our family cemetery wonderfully" Constantine grinned.

"Thank you dear….but did you notice the two little bats in the corner?" she asked happily.

Constantine moved closer to her painting then a smiled crossed his lips.

"That is you and your father" she grinned.

Constantine remained smiling then she gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what are you up to this evening?"

"Same as usual….I plan to spend my evening reading in our library" he sighed.

"Your's always reading….why don't you make some friends?" his mother asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's quite impossible…..everyone in this village think's I'm well….a freak" he sighed.

"And why is that?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I'm never seen in the daylight….and only come out during the night" Constantine suggested.

"Well that's ridiculous!" she frowned. "Well still you should go outside and get some fresh air"

"Yes mother" Constantine nodded as he grabbed his wooden walking stick that was capped with an ivory skull and walked out into the moonlit streets.

As he walked he felt people staring at him which made him a bit uncomfortable but he brushed it off and kept walking. As he walked a small boy ran into his legs and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry little one are you alright?" he asked as he extended his hand to the small child.

The boy just looked up at Constantine with fear in his eyes then the boys mother rushed over and helped him up as they walked away she muttered 'keep away from those people darling'. Constantine sighed and kept walking then what he saw next made him gasp. He saw the most beautiful woman he's ever seen she had perfectly straight jet black hair that cascaded over her bony and beautiful shoulder's, elegant full eggplant-hued lips, thick black eyeliner that covered her beautiful eyelids, electric blue cat like eyes, and beautiful long flirty eyelashes. She was so breathtakingly beautiful he had to go speak with her so he nervously made his way over to the beautiful mysterious woman who had her nose in a book. Once he reached her he cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh H-hello there miss" he smiled.

The woman looked up at the tall man with blazing black shoulder length hair and smiled.

"Good evening sir" she said in a velvety voice.

"What might a beautiful woman like you be doing alone in the dark?" he asked.

"Reading" she smiled.

"I…I see….uh may I have your name?"

"Cassandra Pavel…..and who might you be sir?" she asked with a coy smile.

"I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss Pavel…I'm Constantine Sterling" he said with a handsome smile.

"Well Mr. Sterling you can all me Cassandra is you wish" she smiled.

"And you may call me Constantine" he grinned.

"Well Constantine….what is a young handsome man like you wondering about at night?" Cassandra asked as she set her book aside.

"Out for a midnight stroll" he smirked.

"That sounds lovely" she grinned.

"Would you care to join me Cassandra?" he asked nervously as he extended his pale hand to her.

"I would love to" she smiled as she placed her hand in his.

As they walked Constantine felt as if he was floating the whole way then her beautiful velvety voice broke the silence.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Cassandra asked curiously.

_Ah yes…I forgot she is mortal…._ "Well you see…I'm not really a day person….so I sleep mostly in the day….and I study at night…and take walks" he explained.

"I'm not really a day person either ….my father forces me to go to stupid tea parties I prefer reading under the beautiful moonlight" she said with a dreamy smile.

"The moonlight is rather beautiful…so um do you have a suitor?" he asked nervously.

"No…I do not….do you have a special woman in your life Constantine?"

"No…I don't.." he muttered.

As they walked on Constantine could not keep his eyes of her he wished she would stay be his side forever he was in love with Cassandra Pavel! Then they stopped on a cliff over looking a beautiful canyon. Then Constantine looked into the sky and frowned.

"It is nearly sun set I'm afraid I must go" he frowned.

"Cant you stay and watch the sun set?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm afraid I can not….but I did have a wonderful evening with you" he smiled.

"So did I….perhaps we can do it again some time?" Cassandra asked hopefully.

"Yes…how about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure! Where would you like to meet?" Cassandra asked happily.

"Meet me up at that castle over on the hill….right after the sun goes down"

"Ok I cant wait" Cassandra smiled.

"Until then Cassandra" he smiled as he placed a kiss on her hand and turned away.

When Cassandra turned to get another look at him walking away he was gone. Once Constantine got to his home he walked inside happily.

"Constantine Sterling! Where have you been its nearly sun rise!" his mother yelled. "Your father and I have been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry I'm late mother but the most amazing this happened" he smiled as he set his cane aside.

"And what might that be?" she asked curiously.

"I met a girl!" he said in a dreamy tone.

"A girl! Who?" she beamed.

"Her name is Cassandra Pavel and she is the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the earth!"

"Oh how lovely when do I get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow! I invited her here is that ok?" Constantine asked.

"Yes of course! You must get up to bed so you'll be all rested up for tomorrow!" his mother smiled as she pushed him up the stairs.

"Yes mother! Goodnight!" he grinned as he walked up stairs.

"You mean good morning" she chuckled.

Once Constantine laid in his coffin he could not sleep at all, all he could think about was his date with Cassandra tomorrow night.


	2. Meeting the Sterling's

Constantine laid in his coffin for the past half hour waiting for the sun to rise. As he laid there he tapped his fingers on the lid of his coffin impatiently then finally the sun went down and he opened his coffin excitedly and got dressed. Then he rushed down stairs and saw his mother and father in the living room.

"Good morning" his father grinned.

"Good morning father!" Constantine said excitedly then his mother handed him a glass of blood and he gulped it down quickly.

"Why are you in such a giddy mood today son?" asked his father.

"I'm going on a date with an extremely beautiful woman!" Constantine smiled proudly.

"That's my boy I can not wait to meet her!" he grinned.

Then someone knocked on the door and Constantine ran as fast as he could toward the door. Once he reached the door he ran his fingers threw his hair and took a deep breath then he opened it revealing Cassandra in a tight corset dress.

"Hello Cassandra" Constantine breathed.

"Good evening Constantine" she smiled.

"Uh p-please come in!" he smiled as he stepped aside for her to enter his house.

Then his mother and father enter the room happily.

"Cassandra this is my father Dracul Sterling" he muttered nervously.

"Hello my dear I've heard a lot about you" he smiled as he gave her a polite kiss on the hand.

"Your all the poor boy talks about in this house" he whispered which caused Cassandra to blush slightly.

"And this is my Mother Alina Sterling"

"Hello it's wonderful to finally meet you" his mother grinned as she shook Cassandra's hand lightly.

"So uh shall we?" Constantine asked nervously as he held his arm out to her.

Cassandra smiled and interlocked her arm with his and let him lead her out into his family cemetery.

"Your house is very beautiful" she smiled.

"T-thank you….my father built it actually…" he muttered.

"He's a very talented man" Cassandra smiled.

"Yes…he is…and my mother she is a painter"

"Really? I would like to see some of her painting's sometime"

"Perhaps I'll show you one day" Constantine smiled.

"Cassandra….I…I am really glad to have met you" Constantine muttered nervously.

"Really why is that?" Cassandra asked playfully.

"Well…your really my only friend…everyone else thinks I'm a freak….or some sort of monster" he frowned.

"Why would they think that? Your very handsome and kind" Cassandra said.

"Because I'm never seen during the day"

"Well I don't see why that makes a difference" she sighed as she looked up at the stairs.

As she watched the stairs Constantine studied her beautiful pale face then his eyes fell to her lips and he blushed.

"Um Cassandra I hope I'm not being too forward…but um…may I kiss you?" he asked nervously.

Cassandra gave him a playful smile.

"Yes…but you have to earn it first" she grinned as she ran threw the cemetery.

Constantine smirked as chased her "Now your going to get it" he teased.

Then she tripped Constantine gasped and ran over to her quickly and seen her clutching her hand to her chest.

"Cassandra are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yes….j-just a scratch…no big deal" she smiled as she held out her small pale hand that had a small cut on her palm that was oozing her beautiful and delicious looking blood.

Constantine gulped and stared at her cut intently he cupped her hand and licked his lips. Cassandra looked up at him with a confused expression and watched his eyes darken.

"Constantine….are you ok?" Cassandra asked.

Constantine didn't answer he pulled her hand up to his lips and started drinking her delicious blood. Cassandra gasped but she did not try to pull away she just watched him drink her blood. Then Constantine finally pulled himself away from her cut then stared into her blue eyes with a frightened expression on his face.

"C-Cassandra I'm so sorry" he said nervously.

"You drink blood?" she asked curiously.

"Y-yes…I….I'm a vampire" he whispered as he waited for her to call him a monster or a freak and run away but to his surprise she stayed.

"A vampire?" Cassandra echoed.

"Y-yes….you must think I'm a freak now …huh?"

"No not at all….I don't care if you are a vampire" she smiled.

"R-really?" Constantine asked in surprise.

"Yes….so how about that kiss?" she smiled.

"O-oh….uh right" Constantine muttered nervously.

Then he pressed his cold lips to Cassandra's warm ones and gave her a gentle loving kiss. Cassandra smiled up at him at ran her finger's threw his shoulder length silky black hair.

"Cassandra ….be with me" he whispered.

"Yes…." she whispered as she gave him another kiss.

"S-so….are you…going to turn me into a vampire now?" she asked.

"N-no….well not yet anyway….I will do that when we are both ready" he smiled.

"Ok" Cassandra smiled. "How's it done anyway?" she asked curiously.

"W-well….we both have to be on scarred ground in order to make us bonded together….then I…um bite you" he said nervously

"Oh I see….it sound romantic….is that how your mother was turned?" she asked happily.

"No…she is still mortal" Constantine said.

"Oh" Cassandra said.

"So where do you sleep during the day?" Cassandra asked.

"I have a coffin" he muttered.

"A coffin? That's so cool!" Cassandra grinned.

"Really? You don't think its weird at all?" he asked.

"No not at all" she smiled.

Constantine smiled then looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late perhaps I should get you home" he suggested.

"Ok" Cassandra sighed.

As they walked toward her home she asked him more questions about being a vampire.

"Dose the sun burn you?" she asked.

"Yes and I am also allergic to garlic" he said.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"Yes" he smirked.

"Aw how cute"! she giggled.

Constantine blushed then they finally came to her door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure…but it is your turn to meet my parents" she grinned.

"M-meet your parents? W-what if they don't like me?" he frowned.

"I'm sure they will don't worry" she smiled as she caressed his face.

Constantine sighed and leaned into her touch.

"Good night my dear" he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Good night Constantine" she blushed then he disappeared.

Once he got home he couldn't wipe the grin off his face then he went to his parents and told them his important decision

"Mother, father….I'm in love with Cassandra….and I told her I was a vampire"

"Really? How did she take it?" his father asked.

"Very well" Constantine smiled.

"Good….she is a great girl" he smiled.

"Yes…I'm glad you are in love" his mother added.

"Um….I was wondering….if I….uh should ask her to marry me?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Marry her ? This soon?" his mother asked.

"Well….you guys got married after your third date…..and I really love her….I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Constantine said confidently.

"Well it's ok with us….if that's what you truly want" his mother smiled.

"It's fine by me son" his father added.

"Oh thank you!" Constantine smiled.

"Now off to bed you look exhausted" his mother said in a stern tone.

"Yes good night" he smiled as she rushed up stairs to his coffin. As he laid there he thought of the right words to say to her…but he was so nervous nothing came to mind. As the thought he slowly drifted to sleep. The next evening he woke up to his mother calling him so he quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Once he was down stairs he saw her Cassandra standing at the bottom of his stairs smiling up at him.

"Good Evening Cassandra" he said with a dreamy expression on his face as he come down the stairs.

"Hello Constantine" she blushed when he finally came down the stairs and kissed her hand.

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" she smiled.

"Y-yes….I'm a bit nervous….but I'm ready" smiled.

Just before they left his mother stopped him.

"Constantine! Your breakfast" she said as she handed him a glass of blood.

Constantine took it hesitantly and looked at Cassandra.

"I-I'm sorry" he muttered as he drained his glass quickly.

"It's ok…you need to eat don't you?" she smiled then she was one drop of blood still lingering on his lips. So she wiped it off with her finger and smiled at him.

"I love you for who you are Constantine…..you don't have to change for me" he smiled.

"And I love you…Cassandra always" he grinned.

Cassandra blushed and interlocked her arm with his.

"So are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes" he smiled as he grabbed his cane and they headed out the door into the night.


	3. Meeting the Pavel's

Once they finally got to her house they stopped at the door and Cassandra turned to him.

"Just so you know…my parents are a bit…..judgmental….especially my dad…but I'm sure when they get to know you they will adore you" Cassandra promised as she opened the door to her home and they both walked in.

"Mother, father I'm home…..and I brought my boyfriend over to meet you" she called.

"You have a boyfriend? Finally who is the fine man dating my lovely daughter?" her father's voice boomed from the other room.

Then finally both her parents walked in her mother looked a lot like Cassandra and her father well lets just say he was a giant and a bit scary.

"Constantine this is my mother Stela Pavel" Cassandra introduced nervously.

Her mother eyed him up and down then extended her hand to him.

"Hello…." was all she said.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you" Constantine muttered nervously.

"And this is my father Valeriu Pavel"

Her father did not extend his hand to Constantine he just glared at him.

"Aren't you the boy that lives in that castle on top of the hill?" he asked.

"Uh y-yes sir" Constantine muttered nervously.

"Oh….your family is a bunch of freaks boy" her father sneered.

"FATHER!" Cassandra yelled as she tightened her grip on Constantine's arm.

"It's true I don't want you hanging around people like that!" he growled.

"Father I don't care what you say I love him and nothing is going to change that!" Cassandra yelled.

"I'm sorry…P-perhaps I should go" Constantine said nervously.

"No you can stay" Cassandra said as she glared at her father.

"This is my house and I say who can stay and who cant!" her father yelled as he walked up to Constantine and grabbed him by the shirt.

"FATHER UNHAND HIM!" Cassandra yelled.

Her father ignored her and pulled Constantine all the way to the door.

"Don't ever speak to my daughter again got that?" he sneered.

Constantine said nothing his eyes were glued to Cassandra's beautiful pale face.

"I'm sorry sir….but I love your daughter….I'm afraid I cant do that" Constantine whispered as his eyes glowed red with anger.

Cassandra's father gasped and let go of Constantine's shirt.

"W-what are you s-some sort of m-m-monster?" her father asked in fear.

"You have no idea sir" Constantine hissed.

Her father let out a scared yelp and slammed the door in his face. Then he turned to his daughter.

"Y-YOU ARE TO NEVER BE AROUND THE STERLING'S AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled.

"You cant keep me from my true love father" Cassandra said coldly as she stormed upstairs.

Once Cassandra got up stairs she sat by her window seal sadly wishing Constantine was there to comfort her but then she heard a tap on her window and she jumped but when she looked at the window she saw Constantine so she quickly opened it to let him in.

"Constantine!" she gasped as she threw her arms around him.

"Hello Cassandra" he said in a seductive voice.

"How did you get up here?" she asked shocked.

"I flew" he smirked.

Cassandra let out a laugh and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about my parents….I didn't know they were going to act this way" she whispered in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok my love…I'm use it to" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I cant stay away from you Constantine….I love you" she muttered sadly.

"I know as do I….it will be quite impossible for me to stay away form you….staying away from you is like…not having blood" he said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked sadly.

"I have…one idea" Constantine said nervously.

"What would that be?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Marry me Cassandra….when I first met you I knew you were the one I've been waiting for my whole life…I want to be with you always…so please be my wife" he said.

"Oh Constantine ….yes I will marry you" Cassandra said as tears came to her eyes. "But how are we going to convince our parents to let us marry?" she asked.

"We elope…my parents already approve of you" he smiled.

"Elope?….To where?" she asked.

"Germany, Paris, Transylvania?" Constantine suggested.

"I think it would be better to elope to Transylvania since we are already in Romania" Cassandra smiled.

"Transylvania it is then….and my family has a castle there also so it's perfect" he grinned as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Shall we leave then? You can stay at my home for today then tomorrow night we head toward Transylvania" Constantine said.

"That sound absolutely wonderful" Cassandra grinned as Constantine helped her out the window and into the near by tree. Then Constantine picked up Cassandra bridal style and jumped out of the tree.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Y-yes I'm fine" she reassured him.

When they finally reached Constantine's house his parents congratulated them immediately.

"How did you know I proposed tonight?" Constantine asked confused.

"Oh we had a feeling" his father grinned.

"Well we plan to marry as soon as possible" he informed them.

"Why's that dear?" his mother asked.

"Well you see Mrs. Sterling my parents….they do not approve of him…and told me to stay away from him…but I can not do that…I love him dearly…so we are eloping" Cassandra explained.

"Eloping to where?" his mother asked.

"Transylvania…we can stay in our castle there" Constantine said.

"Very well…if that is what you two truly want" his mother smiled. "Now you two better get rested up…it's nearly sun rise"

"You can sleep in my coffin if you want" Constantine blushed.

"Ok" Cassandra smiled.

Once they got upstairs Constantine showed Cassandra his red and black coffin. Then he held the lid open for her and helped her inside once she was inside he got in next to her and slowly closed the lid.

"Your…not frightened?" he asked nervously.

"No…not at all" Cassandra smiled as she ran her finger's threw his silky black hair.

Constantine nodded and she snuggled up close to him that day Constantine had the best day's sleep he has ever had because finally he had the other half of his heart with him.


End file.
